Nico Robin vs Robin (Fire Emblem)
Nico_Robin_Robin_Fake_Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa Nico Robin vs Robin.PNG|Awesome Betterhero backgrounder (10).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Nico Robin vs Robin is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Two females named Robin. The first one is Nico Robin, the archaeologist of the Straw Hats. The second is Robin, the avatar of a ''Fire Emblem ''game, who can actually be a male sometimes. '' Interlude Wiz: This episode of Death Battle is putting two Robins to the test. '''Boomstick: Unfortunately, Batman's sidekicks are not a part of this one. They are much too weak. ' Wiz: Instead, you'll be seeing a fight of Nico Robin, the archaeologist of the Straw Hats. Boomstick: And the [[Robin (Fire Emblem)|Robin avatar of ''Fire Emblem. '']] Wiz: I'm Wiz, and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Nico Robin Wiz: Nico Robin was just a young girl when she was the only survivor of a Buster Call that destroyed the island she lived on, Ohara. Before that, her mother went to sea, leaving her in the care of her brother and father. Boomstick: Robin studied hard and became an effective archaeologist. However, she was shunned by the library. Just like anyone should be shunned that eats my steak. Robin sadly fled to the Tree of Knowledge to read poneglyphs there, while an ice man told her to run because the island was about to burn down. If I could get warnings like that, I could have an extremely long life span. Wiz: The Devil Fruits are supernatural fruits in the One Piece world that grant you powers, at the cost of being unable to swim. Boomstick: That's right. If the eater of a Devil Fruit goes at least halfway into the water, they get paralyzed. Man, how do you take a bath with one of those things? Wiz: There are over 100 Devil Fruits in the One Piece world. Nico Robin ate the Flower-Flower Fruit. This fruit gave her the ability to generate arms, legs, and pretty much any body part on any surface. Boomstick: Robin can spread around her senses by dropping eyes on walls to spy with, or ears to eavesdrop with. Can someone say, "useful"? Wiz: Yep, Nico Robin is not only an expert spy, but also has some assassin skill. With her Devil Fruit powers, she can trap up her opponents and fire away at them like she did to Iceburg at Water 7. She can use her arms for many other attacks and techniques as well. Her move names come from Spanish, where she puts a Spanish number first, and then "Fleur" to follow. Un Fleur to generate one arm, Dos Fleur for two arms, Cuarenta y Dos Fleur for 42 arms. Boomstick: Hey, that's the meaning of life! It's also the meaning of strength for Robin, as more arms come in handy here. Robin usually uses her arms to clutch her opponents and snap their necks if necessary. She can also clutch their "treasures" like she did to Franky. ''' Wiz: Alright, enough of that. Nico can use many arms to form constructs. Using the Veinte Fleur: Calendula technique, Robin generates twenty arms and spins them around in front of her, using them to block attacks. Using Cien Fleur: Wing, she generates 50 arms on each side of her back and creates two large wings that she can use to fly around with for five seconds. '''Boomstick: You can fly using arms? How come I'm just now hearing about this? I've also heard she can use a Defense move and block cannonballs, is that correct? Wiz: That is correct. Cien Fleur: Defense can block strong attacks. Boomstick: By sprouting legs under people, she can carry them towards her so she can slap them without trouble. She did it to save Zoro, imagine it done offensively. With multitudes of arms, she can twist, flip, and crush her opponents. Broken bones likely involved here. Also, some bruises, cuts, and scrapes. But mainly the bones. Wiz: After years, Robin developed a technique where she creates many arms to form much larger arms. This increases the strength and range of her attacks. Boomstick: One of the ways she does this is in her Mille Fleur: Gigantesco Mano. She created 1000 arms, then combined them for two gargantuan arms she used to prevent her ship from crashing. Man, would I have loved to see that crash. Wiz: Robin can also use large hands to hold and spank others. Boomstick: And this is more than your average punishment for eating that cookie you weren't supposed to eat. This time, it seriously hurts. Wiz: Giant legs can also be put into use, stomping others into the ground. Boomstick: Clones of the full body can also be put into use. Just imagine, tons of women with many arms reaching out for you. Like a dream come true. Wiz: In order to use her Devil Fruit powers, Robin must cross her arms over her chest with the palms facing up. Another more major weakness is that if Robin's sprouts are attacked in any way, the Nico Robin herself will be affected. Boomstick: But Robin's limbs can still be overwhelming. Wiz: She has shown durability when she was launched through a wall by Yama's attack. Boomstick: Her arms were also able to restrain such a zombie as Jigoro. Why does everything have to involve zombies? Not that I'm complaining. Wiz: Nico displays unexpected recovery from things such as stolen shadows and great electrical blasts. Her agility levels are high. She can navigate through crowds of marines. Boomstick: Her physical strength has improved. She has even been compared to the Monster Trio of Luffy, Sanji, Zoro. She's a force to be reckoned with. Robin Wiz: Fire Emblem: Awakening is a game where players can build off an avatar. Boomstick: The player can pick their name, but the Avatar's default is Robin. Wiz: You can also pick their gender too. Boomstick: And in order to make this a Girls Only Death Battle, we've decided to make this Robin female. Wiz: Now to the research. Robin is a very skilled tactician. She can use both magic and swords to attack her opponents with. Boomstick: The Levin Sword is a weapon that deals magical damage. Since it's a sword, you can swing it at a close range, but you can also attack from afar by blasting thunder at your foe. Wiz: Robin can attack using four levels of lightning that get stronger. The first is Thunder, then Elthunder, Arcthunder, and Thoron. Thoron is truly a powerful move that deal tons of damage. Boomstick: Robin can use the Arcfire attack to burn anything up. Wiz: With Elwind, she shoots blasts of wind down to propel her upwards. Boomstick: With Nosferatu, she drains her opponents of all their life. It can be used offensively to paralyze and deal massive damage. Wiz: And using the Goetia variation, Robin draws people into her darkness and hits them several times, no healing involved. Boomstick: Another sword Robin wields is a Bronze Sword. It's very durable and can resist strong attacks without breaking. However, it's an extremely low-class sword and very cheap. This is no Batmobile here. Wiz: Though a Tactician class, Robin can use many skills as the promoted Grandmaster class. This is done by using the Master Seal item. Boomstick: Some of her skills include Ignis. With this skill, she can turn her strength or magic into damage for the enemy. Wiz: Through the use of a Second Seal, Robin can actually switch her class from one to another. When she does this, she'll gain new abilities available to that class. Boomstick: If I could switch my class like Robin can, I would become the President in a snap. Someone get me one of those Second Seals. Wiz: As a Cavalier, she can use the Outdoor Fighter skill to boost her hitting and dodging. However, like the name implies, it only works when she's outside. Boomstick: By becoming Great Knight, she can use Luna to lower defense. Wiz: As Knight, she can use Defense +2 to add to her defense. With the Indoor Fighter skill, she can boost her hitting and dodging while indoors, as opposed to Outdoor Fighter, which happens when outside. Boomstick: As Myrmidon, Avoid +10 will greatly increase her evasion to assault. Wiz: Becoming a Swordmaster will let her use the Astra skill to strike five times in a row. Swordfaire will boost magic power with the Levin Sword equipped. Boomstick: Robin can become a Hero, something I'm not much of. As a Hero, she can use Sol to recover half of the damage she deals to her enemy. Wiz: As Fighter, Robin can use HP +5 to heal herself. Boomstick: As Warrior, Robin can make use of the Counter skill and fight back when attacked. Wiz: There are many other classes with different skills in use. These skills mainly focus on strengthening one of Robin's stats. Boomstick: However, there are some very powerful skills in there too. With the Lethality skill of the Assassin class, she instantly defeats her opponent. With the Vengeance of the Sorcerer class, she deals extra damage after she's tanked a bunch of it herself. Like Mickey's Second Chance ability from Kingdom Hearts, the Miracle skill of the Priest allows Robin to survive an otherwise fatal blow, leaving her with 1 HP left. Wiz: Robin has encountered a dangerous dragon, where the option of defeating it came with the death of Robin herself. Boomstick: Chrom was going to attack. However, Robin retaliated and blasted him with dark magic. Ouch. Wiz: Robin is a versatile girl, with plenty of skills for use in many situations. DEATH BATTLE! Awesome Betterhero Robin was standing in a large, castle-like room. Nico Robin flew in with the Cien Fleur: Wing move, and landed facing Robin. FIGHT! "Tres Fleur: Clutch!" called Nico, crossing her arms over her chest with the palms facing up. Suddenly, three arms appeared on Robin's backside: two on her shoulderblades, and one just above her bottom. One arm grabbed the Tactician's neck, one grabbed her left arm, and the last grabbed her right leg. "Flip!" Nico called, and the arms she generated flipped Robin over so she landed on her back facing away. The Tactician stood up and pointed the Levin Sword at Nico. A blast of lightning fired out of the blade, zooming right towards the archaeologist. Nico reacted quickly. "Cien Fleur: Defense!" 100 arms sprouted out of the ground in front of Nico and crossed, forming a shield to block the lightning. "Eennhhh..." Robin now attacked using an arc of fire, which was also blocked by Nico's defense. Robin ran over to Nico's shield and used Goetia to apply suction to the shield, making it bend in to the Tactician and inflict pain to Nico. The archaeologist dissipated her arms, then used Cien Fleur: Wing. She flew up into the air and created a whip of arms in her hand, whipping it at Robin. Robin held up a Master Seal and used it as a shield to block the whip. The seal phased into the avatar's body, as she glowed with light. The light faded away. Robin had now become a Grandmaster. The Grandmaster used the Ignis skill, sacrificing some of her power to create a blast. Nico Robin flew down under the blast and landed. Her wings and whip dispersed as she dashed towards the other Robin. Robin, cooling down from Ignis, took a punch to the face. She staggered backwards, tripping over two bent legs, and being pulled down by six arms. Another pair of arms slapped her in the face. Robin was low on magic and strength. The only thing she could do was to use the Elwind to propel her upwards. And that's what she did. Next, she held up a Second Seal. It phased into her body, and she became a Knight. Robin launched lightning from her Levin Sword at Nico. Nico prepared to dodge it. However, it hit her dead on. As a Knight, Robin could make use of the Indoor Fighter skill to boost her hitting rate. Robin used the Arcfire attack. Nico tried to evade, but was again hit by the Knight's elemental power. "Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano!" Nico generated a huge multitude of 1000 arms behind her. The arms combined into two massive limbs, 500 arms each. "Spank!" Nico sent one of the arms to attack Robin. However, in addition to hits, the Indoor Fighter skill also boosted evasion. Robin now used Nosferatu and began draining Nico's health with a shady cloud. Nico yelled in pain until the Nosferatu was over. The archaeologist kneeled down and gazed at the ground. Robin took this chance to charge forward and strike Nico with her sword. Nico tanked the pain, and with one swift turn, tripped Robin to the ground. Nico stood up, and generated 2000 legs off to the side. The legs amalgamated, forming four massive legs. "Dos Mil Fleur: Gigantesco: Stomp!" Nico had the legs stomp the Knight into the floor. Because of the Indoor Fighter ability, Robin was able to dodge some of the stomps, but not all. Robin lay face down. She stood up and held up a Second Seal, transforming her to the Assassin class. The assassin used the Lethality skill to fire an orb that would instantly kill Nico Robin. "Cien Fleur: Wing!" Nico flew over the orb. Robin used another Second Seal to become a Fighter. She used the HP +5 ability to heal herself a little bit, then used a final Second Seal to reset her class and take on the role of a Grandmaster. Nico Robin landed. She created three stacks of arms behind her opponent, and had each stack push her down. The Straw Hat then made two more stacks. One repeatedly slapped Robin as the fifth got to snapping Robin's neck. Robin again used Elwind to propel her up, freeing her from the ambush of the limbs. Robin used the Thoron move to launch a thick, Kamehameha-esque beam of pure electricity at her previous body part captors, destroying them and dealing lots of damage to Nico Robin. Robin landed, angling the Thoron so it would still assault her foe. On the other end of the beam, Nico was using Veinte Fleur: Calendula to shield herself, with minimal success. Robin, out of magic power, ended the beam and stopped to take a breath. Robin was surprised as a leg popped out of either of her feet and sprinted her over to the woman standing across from her. Out of seemingly nowhere, an arm popped out of either of her elbows and smacked her swords away. Unarmed and out of magic, Robin was the helpless victim of a violent series of slaps, ending with two Nico Robin clones snapping her body and tearing her apart. KO! Conclusion Wiz: The Robin avatar's vast amount of magical abilities came in handy to counter Nico's attacks. Boomstick: But Robin's magic came with a limit. Once she was out, she couldn't even slice Nico with her swords. That archaeologist is great at disarming her opponents, and has done it on a much greater scale. Wiz: Nico's durability and agility guided her to fight the avatar's attacks. She was the first to recover from a blast of Enel, who has been called a god. Boomstick: And as Nico could restrict a zombie like Jigoro, Robin was a walk in the park. Wiz: The winner is Nico Robin. Who would you be rooting for? Nico Robin Robin Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Awesome Betterhero Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2014